CaptainSparklez
Jordan Allencooper Maron (born ), better known online as CaptainSparklez, is an American YouTuber. He is most known for his Minecraft gameplay, he also reacts to posts on Reddit with the posts on r/CaptainSparklez occasionally. About Although he mainly posts Minecraft and Reaction videos, Jordan has in the past also played other games (which now mostly belong to his second channel) often playing in co-op with some of his friends. CaptainSparklez is famous for his Minecraft parodies where he changes the lyrics of a popular song to fit into the world of Minecraft. These parodies are all sung by TryHardNinja, and include TNT with over 100 million views, Revenge with over 171 million views, (taken down because of copyright claims, but was eventually reposted) Fallen Kingdom with over 114 million views, and Minecraft Style with over 17 million views. (The video for "Minecraft Style" was unfortunately taken down due to copyright claims by Sony and Universal, but Sparklez re-uploaded it with edited instrumentals on July 27, 2013. It never regained its original popularity of 50 million views.) Other original (non-parody) Minecraft music videos include Take Back the Night (the sequel to Fallen Kingdom) with over 126 million views, Find the Pieces (part 3 in the Fallen Kingdom series) with over 33 million views, and Dragonhearted (part 4) with over 21 million views. Jordan occasionally posts videos with his friend Nick (NFENvids) and other YouTubers, Nick mostly does Trials Fusion videos and is responsible for editing Jordan's videos. After Jordan competed with his friend Tom's channel "TheSyndicateProject" to have more subscribers, CaptainSparklez finally surpassed him with about 50,000 more subscribers than TheSyndicateProject, although Tom now mainly focuses on vlogging on a different channel. Jordan hit 10 million subscribers on July 29, 2017, however, due to a YouTube "sub purge" the number dropped back down below 10 million 4 days later. He hit 10 million for the second time soon after. Jordan has been extremely popular on Twitch.tv. He joined early on December 9th, 2010. History Jordan's original channel was ProsDONTtalkSHIT. He posted mostly Call of Duty videos and worked for Machinima. On the 23rd of July, 2010 he created his new channel CaptainSparklez due to the explicit language in his other YouTube channel, and kept with posting Call Of Duty gameplay. His name derived from a dare by Seananners. As Minecraft got more popular, Jordan posted a few Minecraft videos with SeaNanners and soon he completely switched his channel from Call of Duty to Minecraft. His first song parody TNT, posted on the Feb 26, 2011, increased his popularity greatly and earned many new subscribers. Jordan knew this song was a hit and continued to work on more. Later the song Revenge was posted and currently holds the record for the most viewed Minecraft video with over 150 million views. Jordan then started his SkyBlock Survival series, which has more than 4 million views. His second most famous series, Happy Wheels soon gained popularity on his channel, advancing him to 800 thousand subscribers. Then came his Minecraft Survival Let's Play, generally appearing to be more popular among his other series. His third parody soon came along giving him the subscriber boost to almost a million. The song affiliated in this video is titled, Fallen Kingdom. Following this success, Sparklez accepted the invitation offered by the Machinima team to participate in the Survival Games, which he came 2nd in and competed in the other 3, known to be the dark horse and the one to always look out for, only ever losing to AntVenom. His popularity is still continuing to expand as of now and is currently working on more of his gameplay series. In December 2012, Maron appeared in the inaugural episode of The Fine Brothers' YouTubers React and has continued to be part of YouTubers React, though he was not in Episodes 5 or 6. In his time on YouTubers react, he has spoken about "Gangnam Style", Fred Figglehorn and Rewind YouTube Style among many others. He also appeared in the Cats React video dressed up as a cat, after the real cats had no real reactions. Personal life Little is known outside of CaptainSparklez's channel. He currently lives in Los Angeles, California. Appearing to be his intention, additional insights concerning Jordan's personal history are somewhat vague. However, it is known that he resides in Los Angeles, CA, as stated in his Draw my Life. On November 1, 2014, in a Mianite Stream, he revealed his family is Jewish, and in a separate video, stated he had a bar mitzvah. His mother's name is Linda, and his step-father's name is Gordon, as seen in the various videos with his mother (his step-father's name was revealed in a Reddit video). Usually in streams, (and YouTube videos) he always wears a black shirt and green shorts. He does this because in high school the gym uniform included green shorts and as he said "I never grew after high school so I just kept the shorts and bought more." As why he always wears a blank black shirt, "I just really like blank shirts that are black." On the 30th of May, 2011, an interview with CaptainSparklez was held with a popular Minecraft podcast titled as, The Shaft. During their discussion, Jordan did state that after a short time experiencing being in a gaming industry (from an outside perspective), this led to him switching from chemical engineering to computer science. Explaining that balancing college and YouTube commentating is somewhat of a difficulty, Jordan stated that a gaming company, such as Valve, suited him the most. The discussion leads off to a topic related to CaptainSparklez's channel, his videos, the making of his videos, development maps, etc. It is revealed in many episodes that Jordan has taken gymnastics, and in the final episode of Assassin's Creep, he said he would film a video of him doing a round-off backflip. He showed a video of himself doing a backflip in his video celebrating the fact that he had earned a million subscribers. He also did perform one on stage at Minecon 2012 at his panel in which when asked by a fan to do so he quickly cleared the stage and did it in front of a large audience. Also, for one of his previous 'million subscriber milestones', he showed a video in which a younger version of himself did the backflip. It has also been revealed that Jordan once was able to ride a unicycle. On 15 November 2013, he uploaded a video of himself attempting to ride his old unicycle in what is presumably the parking garage of his apartment complex. The video is titled "Riding a Unicycle... And Failing, Too " and has Nick (NFEN or NFENVids) filming. The first time Jordan attempts to go forward on the unicycle, he ends up hurting himself, but eventually is able to go about 30 feet and even perform a couple of "bunny-hops." Jordan is currently living in Los Angeles, California apparently alone. Draw My Life He told us about growing up in L.A. with his parents being split and visiting his dad. He lived with his mom but later they both moved to Santa Barbara to live with his grandma as his mom thought it would be better for him. He always got good grades and did well academically but social interactions weren't his best forte. Due to this he spent most of his teenage years practicing skateboarding in which he even managed to appear in the local newspaper. He told us he could've probably pursued a career in it but due to a prior incident he developed a fear that wouldn't allow him to. He also went to a semi-private school for a year but after he realized he would be left behind in his education he decided to change and went back to public schooling. He attended Santa Barbara High School and throughout his high school years he worked towards his major goal which was getting into a good university. He was determined and studied really hard to pass all his exams and do all the requirements needed, and finally graduated high school with a grade point average, GPA, of about 4.6 or so he tells us. It wasn't until his senior year that he started to make Call Of Duty gameplay videos while waiting for college application letters. He ended up having to choose between UCLA and UCSB but rather decided on UCSB because of his prior experience with their computer program. During that same April he was also given the opportunity to become a director at Machinima which at the time had been the greatest thing any gamer could imagine and as he describes it, it was "a dream come true". The following summer after the conclusion of his senior year he started posting videos more frequently and towards the end of the summer he became a partner with Machinima and was able to start receiving revenue from ads. At the same time his mom became worried about how it would affect his education since he was about to start college but he promised to always prioritize school and he didn't really see YouTube as something that would ultimately take off anyways. At the beginning of college he was really enthusiastic not only for being lucky to have a single dorm room for himself (which might've affected his YouTube career) but also that he could now focus on what he actually wanted to learn but later became disappointed as he realized that he still needed to take other classes that might've not been of his main interest. Thanks to this and other factors he became frustrated and lost interest in school which led him to not do as best as he would've wanted to academically (during this time he also tried to ease his frustration by focusing more in his YouTube channel and making more videos). Ultimately, he still managed to stay in the A and B range but he knew in his heart that he wasn't happy with his current situation. He made the decision to switch his major from chemical engineering to computer science knowing his prior experience with video games. He says that the reason he chose chemical engineering in the first place was because he was really great at math and science and believed it would lead to a good salary but ultimately it wasn't what he wanted to do. He also said that looking back on it, he didn't choose any computer or gaming related majors because he thought it wouldn't lead him to any success but now he realizes thanks to his YouTube career and the people he met through it, that he was wrong. He changed his major, which for him was a step in doing what he actually wanted to do, and he even decided to apply to another school, USC, since they had a computer program which focused on gaming development. Maron got accepted but had to deny it because it has too expensive for him. As a result, he decided instead to stay with the computer program they had at UCSB but had problems since he had to take several entry computer science classes to be able to change his major. Most of those classes gave preference to those people with existing computer science majors. During the 3rd quarter of his freshman year, Maron tried to get in, but since it was already packed with people, he had to wait to take the summer course instead. That summer his YouTube channel was doing pretty well thanks to the TNT music video uploaded the previous February. Since he had free time, he decided to take on a new project in which he wanted to do a video that was fully animated. He realized it wouldn't work as well without any help so he got in touch with David and BootstrapBuckaroo. Together, they created Revenge which was uploaded that same summer. Shortly afterwards, it earned many views (to this day it's the most viewed Minecraft video) and his channel grew extremely popular. When school started again, he was faced with the same problem that he wasn't really enthusiastic about school and the classes he needed to take. His YouTube career and school created a great dilemma in him of what he should do with his life. He talked about it with his family and even though they were skeptical at first they supported him but his mom told him he would be on his own after quitting school which made him nervous but also became confident because of his current YouTube revenue. So after the 1st quarter of his sophomore year didn't improve, he took a leap of faith and decided to pursue YouTube ultimately. In December 2011, He finally made YouTube his full-time job and like he said, actually enjoying his life and everything he did. He also moved back to L.A. in May 2012 which wasn't such a big change for him and in 2013 he convinced Nick, NFEN, to move to California and now he works for him editing the daily videos. 2012: Jordan was able to sign the lease for his own house (actually a condo) and he's really thankful to everyone who's helped him thus far. Late 2015-Present: Jordan owns a house now, (infested with spiders) and owns a couple cars. Successes * Of the top 5 most viewed Minecraft videos ever, 4 of them are his, with the top one Revenge at over 150 million views. * Minecraft Style featured in Google's Year in Review 2013. * Fallen Kingdom featured in Google's Rewind YouTube Style 2012 * Over 3.1 billion views. * Exclusive panel at Minecon 2012. (His songs also played most of the time) * A "King of the Web" award recipient. * Revenge is the most watched gaming related video on YouTube. * Revenge is the most liked gaming related video on YouTube with over 1 million likes. * Made his own game called 'Fortress Fury.' * Had his own pizza made with Pizza Hut. * Was a part of the Tube Heroes toy line. * Owns lots of titanium sports necklaces. * Over 10 million subscribers. Minecraft Jordan has played many different Minecraft adventure maps including (Not in Chronological Order) - * Gloria - with Allshamnowow and Nick (NFENvids). * Survival Games - with all his buddies. * Revenge of the Gods - Also with Mark and Nick. * The Emperor of Minopia - with Mark and Nick. * Survival Let's Play * It's Better Together - with Mark only. * Mini Hostile Rage Quit Holidays * Escape the Puzzle Master * Assassin's Creep * Cube Inc. * The Making of "Deep Space Turtle Chase" * The Island - with Mario, Trevor and Adam. luigi * Hardcore Parkour - with the people above and Tiff's brother, Anthony. * The Desert * Way of the Warrior * Minecraft Updates * Minecraft Creations, Tutorials and Mods * Redmurk Mystery * MES Facility * Minecraft Portal * Zombie Craft * The Labyrinth of Doom * Songs, Speed-Art and Song Tutorials * EscapeCraft 2 & 3 - Mark and Nick * EscapeCraft the One * Lux Perpetua * Skyblock, Skyblock Reloaded and Skyblock 2.0 - Mark and Nick * TNT Olympics- withTaylor, Seth and Etho * The Tomb of Rath * Minecraft Star Wars- with Mark * Chronotide * Déjà Vu * Crown Conquest- with Mark * Herobrine's Mansion - with Mark and Nick * Wrath of the Fallen - with Mark and Nick * Respawn: The Unseen Journey - Nick * Dimension Jumper * Military Base Infiltration - Nick * QuakeCraft - Nick * Cake Defense 2 - Nick * Zombie Apocalypse - Nick * Cruise Ship Down * Mystery of the Pumpkin Castle - Nick * Sky Den * L'Brour Mansion * Minecraft Parodies TNT On the 26th of February, 2011, he released his first song, TNT, a parody of Taio Cruz's Dynamite. In late 2015, the video, after being taken down, has been reposted with new original lyrics. Revenge Their next song came on the 19th of August, 2011, also being their most famous song at 79th place on the YouTube Top 100 Charts. The song "Revenge" is a Minecraft parody of Usher's DJ Got Us Falling In Love Again. The song affiliated in this parody is titled Revenge. Revenge has now passed the original Usher video in number of views and now has over a million likes. In late 2015, the video, after being taken down, has been reposted with new original lyrics. In July 2019, this song got more attention than ever before due to being a meme. CaptainSparklez responded to this in a video and started selling "Creeper, aw man" merch, which became his most successful merchandise ever. Fallen Kingdom On the 1st of April, 2012, Sparklez, again, posted another parody titled, Fallen Kingdom, after a few days of absence without posting any videos. Viva La Vivda actually did a parody of this song. Minecraft Style On October 21, Sparklez posted the fourth song; Minecraft Style, which as you can guess, is a parody of Gangnam Style. Sadly, Sony and Universal has reinstated their copyright claim and has blocked it from being viewed in almost all countries. Shortly after Jordan's success, he was sued for creating ear ruptures in the heads of regular viewers causing their ears to bleed. CaptainSparklez said, "I'll be seeking legal consultation to determine whether or not it's worth my while to continue fighting it. Until then... bummer." Recently, he has stated that he will reupload the video but with the tune tweaked. As of June 27, 2013, it has been re-uploaded. However, it never reached the amount of views it originally had. Take Back the Night On August 31, 2013, CaptainSparklez posted the fifth song: "Take Back the Night". This song is original to avoid copyright infringement, like the fate of "Minecraft Style" for a couple months. The music video of this song is also a sequel to the music video of "Fallen Kingdom". The song was created by TryHardNinja for his new album "In Real Life". Harlem Shake v. Minecraft Is a response to Harlem Shake By Baauer and was animated by Jordan. It is presumed to be a teaser of Dig Build Live where he is working on it with Slamacow as the guy dancing to the Harlem Shake is the main character of the series. It was uploaded on Feb 14, 2013. Find the Pieces On April 25, 2015, CaptainSparklez posted his sixth song (not including Harlem Shake v. Minecraft). It was titled Find the Pieces. Another original song to avoid copyright complains. It is a continuation of the Fallen Kingdom series. Dragonhearted On Nov 19, 2016, CaptainSparklez posted his seventh song: Dragonhearted. The song was original again to avoid copyright complaints. It is the final song in the Fallen Kingdom series. Survival Games First Game Captainsparklez volunteered as tribute on the 17th of April, 2012 with some of his buddies. When it started, he made a mad dash to the chest he found in the earlier game where the server got haywired. He noticed Luclin about after he got the contents in the chest and killed him. Shortly after, he killed Ihascupquake followed by Chimneyswift on the second day. He encountered his killer, AntVenom, twice in the games. The first encounter was not that much of a battle. He was chasing Sly and ended up getting distracted by dying mooshrooms (spawned by TheSyndicateProject SynHd). He walked up a steep hill and saw Antvenom. Seeing that Ant had armor, Jordan backed off and fell down a cliff. His second encounter was much more hectic. He saw Antvenom coming through the forest and jumped a cliff. Ant then proceeded to shoot Jordan with his bow and his shot hit Jordan back into a lavafall. By then Jordan's health receded to 5. He threw his potion of harming. The first throw hit Ant, but the second fell into the water. Ant hit him with a diamond sword and eventually killed him. Second Game The second game was worse for Jordan. He immediately got hunted down by Team Bomb Squad, composed of Seamus O'Doherty, Sly, ImmortalHD and Syndicate. He lost them by retreating into a crumbling skyscraper, but got lost himself inside the building due to its broken staircases and near identical rooms. He found a chest with a golden sword and a raw porkchop. He then met a skeleton who shot him off the building. Sparklez repositioned himself to fall back into the building but by then, he had two hearts left. After a long wait on his building, he saw AntVenom chasing down Seamus towards his direction. He tried to parkour to a nearby bookshelf but failed, fell and died. The game's video was posted on YouTube with the title of "The Unfortunate Tale of CaptainSparklez". Third Game The third game was not uploaded to CaptainSparklez's YouTube channel, for unknown reasons, possibly because of recording failure. Through other's videos, however, fans were able to find out what had happened to him. Near the end, CaptainSparklez and ImmortalHD had a battle on the beach, with ImmortalHD being the victor. Jordan ended up in fifth place that game. Fourth Game The fourth game was also not uploaded, possibly because of his mediocre performance. However, his fans easily found out what had happened via other people's videos. A few seconds after the grace period ended, Jordan was ambushed by Slamacow inside a building and became first one to die. Subsequent Games After those defeats, Captainsparklez had been playing a good amount of survival games with xRpMx13. In the fifth survival games, Jordan had a hard time finding good gear in the beginning. However, because of HuskyMudkipz placing his useless armor in a chest CaptainSparklez found, he was geared for the death match. In the deathmatch, even with a disadvantage, Captainsparklez was able to triumph over the tributes by backing into a corner of the platform and allowing the 3 tributes to kill each other, he then battled the victor of that and killed him. The second round was a co-op round where Jordan played with xRpMx13. Midway during the round, xRpMx13 was killed by JollyajaX leaving CaptainSparklez by himself. Mid death match, CaptainSparklez was overpowered by BajanCanadian and NoochM. Though putting up a tough fight, CaptainSparklez was killed, ending up in 3rd place. CaptainSparklez did not participate in the sixth survival games, presumably due to the fact that he was sick and unable to record. He now plays Survival Games on the Mineplex server on a regular basis. Deep Space Turtle Chase On 15 October 2011, CaptainSparklez released what seemed like months and months of hard work a custom map onto the forums and called it Deep Space Turtle Chase!. There were traps all over the place and puzzles and traps that worked like punishment systems and redstone mania. He did a bit of a play through on his channel too. He did half of the work by giving ideas and the VoxelBox team including Ridgedog and Deamon from the Noxcrew Gameshow created them. 9 episodes were shown on his channel about him building some parts of the adventure map especially the art of terraforming. Survival Series By far Jordan's most watched series on YouTube, he has 39 episodes of his first series, 76 episodes of his second series, 9 episodes of his third series and 69 in his fourth series. The fifth series ended with 100 episodes and an encore. Season One The Journey of Plural Heroes began on February 4, 2012 when Sparklez decided to do a "Let's Play" once and for all since many people loved to watch those like the one by the Yogscast. Within a month, the Let's Play series became a very popular part of his channel. The first episode, "A Journey of Plural Heroes," got over 5 million views. On the sixth episode, one of CaptainSparklez's most famous characters was introduced - Jerry the Slime. Eventually, Jerry despawned and Sparklez built a memorial on his tree which he later called 'Jerry's Tree'. There was another slime called Ben, but he was stuck at the bottom of a ravine so Sparklez was forced to kill him. Then on episode 28, Sparklez created Evil Kenevil, his trusty Iron Golem. His 500th video featured the Minecraft pimps re-designing Jerry's Tree into something like the Home Tree from Avatar. On episode 29, the next character was introduced called "Mine Sheep", a sheep down in CaptainSparklez's mine. Mine Sheep returned on episode 33, the same episode where Sparklez implemented the face-cam. He ended the first season when he defeated the Ender Dragon in episode 39. Season Two Season 2 began on November 3, this time including mods Jordan has installed for more added content. The mods included: * Divine RPG which includes 75 new bosses/mobs, 7 new dimensions, and countless new blocks and other items. * Tale of Kingdoms which lets you take control of your own kingdom, letting you build structures, recruit allies and destroy enemy camps. * Damage Indicators, which allows the player to look at the type, remaining health, applied potion effects, the name, and the model of a mob. It also displays the amount of damage the player has dealt when attacking * Team Fortress 2 Teleporter mod which was removed due to the teleporters causing some kind of trouble in the Nether. He now uses command blocks. * Not Enough Items which is similar to Too Many items, only it includes the crafting recipes of all craftable items. CaptainSparklez utilized this mod to find out complicated crafting recipes for the DivineRPG mod. * The Pet Bat mod which allowed Sparklez to express his love of bats by keeping them as pets, which allowed him to obtain Gary the Bat. * The Jerry Mod which adds the Slime and Jerry tiers of armor and weapons, very useful against the powerful DivineRPG monsters. * BiblioCraft which adds many new aesthetic features like display cases, armor stands, and shelves, which turned out to be not that useful, for CaptainSparklez did not use the mod a single time in the series. CaptainSparklez completed his kingdom from Tale of Kingdoms mod. He also went through and cleared all the Twilight Dimensions, such as Dravite Hills, Mythrill, Azurite, etc. He also beat the Dungeons of Arcana dimension, where he obtained a Staff of Starlight. He also spawned and defeated all the Twilight Bosses from DivineRPG. He also beat the final dimension, which had a separate inventory from the Overworld and a whole set of new items, called the Vethea. He also went ahead and defeated the Ayeraco Horde. His series ended the episode after he defeated Lady Luna and the Hive Queen. On his final episode he went up to Jerry's Memorial and finished it by placing down all the statues of all the bosses from the DivineRPG mod. Season Three Season 3 was made up of the Aetheric Crusade modpack. The following mods are contained in the modpack: * Aether II: The Genesis of the Void which adds a dimension opposite to the Nether called the Aether filled with many sky related mobs as well as dungeons filled with intense boss fights, such as the Slider's Labyrinth * Rei's Minimap, which adds a little map to the corner of the Minecraft screen and allows the player to navigate and create waypoints * Gravestones, which creates a gravestone when a player dies and allows him/her to reobtain the items by right-clicking on the gravestone * Herbology mod, which adds a ton of herbology-related items such as herb medicine * Damage Indicators, which allows the player to look at the type, remaining health, applied potion effects, the name, and the model of a mob. It also displays the amount of damage the player has dealt when attacking * Chisel mod, which adds an item called chisel and a whole variety of chiseled blocks Jordan, due to the fact that the Aether II is still in alpha and there's not much to do, felt that this series would not be as interesting and exciting as the two previous series were, and decided to cancel this series and start a fourth season with the Hexxit modpack. Season Four CaptainSparklez posted a vlog expressing his true opinions on the Aether, stating that the mod is still in Alpha state and there isn't much to do except for the Slider's Labyrinth, and the fact that there isn't as much excitement as there was in the prior season. He decided that he would start another series out of the new modpack Hexxit, which is equipped for adventure, which is what most viewers are seeking from his videos. The Aether series may be revisited in the future. On January 25, 2014, the adventure of Hexxit came to an end on episode 69 were Jordan finished off the season by remodeling Jerry's memorial by placing the dragon eggs and a beacon at the top of the tree where it will remain from now on. Season Five The following mods for season five have been confirmed in season four, including: * Feed the Beast which is a modpack that adds in a bunch of content such as machines, magic, and much more. Feed the Beast includes the following mods: * Industrialcraft 2 which adds machines and energy * Thaumcraft 3 which adds sources of magic to create devices and materials * Redpower 2 which adds a bunch of circuitry related items * Not Enough Items which is similar to Too Many items, only it includes the crafting recipes of all craftable items. * Buildcraft 3 which adds machines that perform various mining and building tasks * Thermal Expansion which adds machines that can change water into ice and more * BiblioCraft which adds many new aesthetic features like display cases, armor stands, and shelves. * Equivalent Exchange 3 which adds magic that converts materials into others * Factorization which adds machines to increase production * Twilight Forest which adds a new dimension filled with new mobs and dungeons and much more On February 1, 2014, The 5th installment of modded survival, Ultra Modded Survival, started. Jordan also refers to it as the 4th season since Aether II turned out to not last as long as he hoped, due to it not having as much diversity or adventure. In this season, he looks forward to much more adventures with many more bosses and places to explore. Jordan is hopeful that this will become the longest-running season on his channel up to date. On the first episode, He decided to start new by finding a new base to settle down and thus leaving the beloved Jerry's Tree, but still promising to come back at a later time. He ultimately embarks in a journey with Carrie the cat by his side in hopes of new upcoming adventures. Ultra Modded Survival reached its end at episode 100 on August 10, 2014 after defeating the most difficult boss in Orespawn, the Queen. Although Jordan might've lost some friends along the way, it was a great journey in which many goals were accomplished and good memories were made. As Jordan hoped, this season became the longest-running and most watched out of all his previous ones. Even though this season came to an end, after a short hiatus a new season began and Jordan's adventures continued. Characters * Characters are in chronological order in their respective sections Friends Jerry the Slime The so-called deuteragonist of Jordan's series, Jerry is a small slime Jordan discovered in a cave in Episode 6 of his survival let's play. Seeing his cuteness, Jordan decided not to kill him and kept him in a small pen, but ended up despawning; much to Jordan's disappointment. To carry on the legend of Jerry and his soul, Jordan built the first version of Jerry's tree in Episode 9 of his survival let's play. In Episode 28.5, or his 500th video, the Minecraft pimps redesigned Jerry's tree to make it more monument like than just a stack of trees. Jordan also crafted Jerry's Sword - A Slime Sword after installing the Jerry mod. As a memorial for serving him well, Jordan placed Jerry's Sword in a frame at the memorial alongside Land Shark's fin. After that, many different videos were made about Jerry, even a game about him was made and lastly, may Jerry's soul rest in piece. Ben the Slime Probably Jerry's twin brother, Ben is another small slime Jordan found at the bottom of a ravine in Episode 7 of his survival series. Sadly, he was stuck at the bottom and could not get back up and so Jordan killed him for a slime ball. He is the first mob friend that Jordan named to have a name not similar to Jerry. Yrrej the Magma Cube In the Nether explorations, Jordan met a small Magma Cube and named him Yrrej, which is the opposite of "Jerry", presumably due to the fact that Magma Cubes are like the Nether versions of Overworld slimes. Jordan left him in the Nether and he probably despawned after that, with exactly the same fate as Jerry. Einstein the Pig Einstein is a pig kept in a farm at the base of Jerry's tree. He has been there throughout his entire series but Jordan has never killed him for pork. He lives together with his family and the brown sheep which Jordan had much difficulty herding. Evil Kenevil the Iron Golem The guardian of Jerry's tree, Evil Kenevil is an Iron Golem Jordan brought to life to fend of mobs on the lobby. He was made on Episode 28 of his survival series. His death was unknown to Jordan. Mine Sheep In Episode 29 of his survival series, Jordan stumbled upon Mine Sheep while on his way out of a ravine. He was standing at the edge of the bridge linking the two sides of the ravine together. Jordan thought of killing him for wool but spared him to let him carry on mining. In episode Episode 33 of the series, Jordan found Mine Sheep again back in the same ravine, which was obvious as passive mobs do not despawn. Till this day, he might still be mining away... The Three Stooges All three were hired by Jordan in the Guild Master's Castle in Episode 7 of the modded series but then immediately caused a lot of trouble for Jordan. One of them was stuck fighting a Cyclops. They served as horrible servants to Jordan and they eventually fell into lava in Episode 8 of the modded series. The other Three Stooges They were also hired by Jordan and this time they proved to be better than their previous counterparts. Sadly they also died horribly. Jerry's Army After the update where slimes could now spawn in swamps, Jordan discovered a giant slime outside his door in Epsiode 9 of the modded series. After killing many of them, Jordan left the rest to follow him and named them "Jerry's Army" shortly after they left his mine, Jordan had to abandon them at the edge of the swamp as they could not swim after him and would drown. Gary the Bat In Episode 17 of his modded survival, Jordan installed the pet bats mod after reviewing the mod itself and coincidentally stumbled upon Gary at the end of the episode. His original name was Zubat but Jordan renamed him "Gary" to make him sound like Jerry. Sadly, like all his modded friends, Gary left when Jordan uninstalled the mods of the modded survival series. Jerry's Army 2 This was an army of warriors (knights and archers from the Tale of Kingdoms mod) that CaptianSparklez hired to fight the Ancient Entity in Episode 22 of Divine RPG. While many of them died in battle, most defeated the Ancient Entity and returned to the kingdom. Larry the Moon Wolf In episode Episode 35 of the modded series, Jordan ran into a pack of moon wolves but thought nothing of them, but in Episode 37, Jordan spawned Larry in the overworld after being unsuccessfully able to teleport him through the portal. Unfortunately, he died much to Jordan's sadness, but it wasn't that bad as even if he was alive, he would have despawned after uninstalling the divine RPG mod. Mary the Bunny In Episode 36 of the modded series, Jordan discovered some bunnies with the power to transform into a bunny hulk after being attacked. Naming her Mary, she was brought into the overworld as well in Episode 37. Somehow after multiple episodes, her face disappeared, probably due to a bug but Jordan stuck with that. Sadly, she was released by Jordan after Jordan uninstalled the divine RPG mod. Carrie the Cat To complete his family of "Erry-s" Jordan tamed a cat at the base of Jerry's tree and named her "Carrie". She was still alive as she was a vanilla mob but duplicated when Hexxit started. She mostly stayed put in Jordan's Bedroom during the whole season of Hexxit. During the start of modded survival season five, Carrie traveled along with Jordan in the search of a new base. Carrie tragically died on episode 12 of Ultra Modded Survival due to a glitch while Jordan teleported to the brown ant dimension where it is assumed that she teleported along with him and suffocated to death. Nothing is ultimately confirmed but she was nowhere to be found back at the base, where she was last seen, So it is presumed that she died. She was the longest-lasting companion up to date and will always remain in our hearts. Jordan promised that he will build a castle in her honor. Barry the Aerbunny In Episode 5 of the Aether 2.0 series, Jordan right clicked an Aerbunny and it hopped onto his head, hence the name "Bunny Hat". He was going to bring him back into his Aether Tower but got shot by a Cockatrice. It turned out that the Cockatrice was aiming at Jordan but missed and hit Barry instead. Jordan mentioned he was going to call him "Barry" if he was still alive. Aerry the Moa When Jordan started his Aether series, his main goal was to breed a Moa. This caused him many problems and when he finally died in Episode 6 of the Aether series, Aerry the Moa hatched from the incubator. His death in Episode 8 was rather unexpected and left Jordan confused. Chokobe Bryant the Chocobo When Jordan finally spawned him in the Hexxit series, he couldn't ride him without a saddle and killed him for feathers, but luckily met and tamed another one with the name of. Chockobe Bryant Jr. the Chocobo Sadly, Chokobe Bryant Jr. was released by Jordan after he ran off exploring in his freezerite boots. Kermit the Frog In Episode 25 of Jordan's hexxit series, Jordan suddenly had the idea of grappling a frog with his longshoot to see what would happen. In the end, Jordan did not ride the frog but ended up having the frog on a leash. He named him Kermit after raiding a pirate ship. Sadly, when Jordan got attacked by zombies, Kermit was killed. A common misconception on his death was that the zombie killed him, but what actually happened was that while trying to hit the zombie, Jordan hit kermit instead. Chokobe Bryant III the Chocobo Jordan found this chocobo in the jungle near Jerry's tree in Episode 32 of Hexxit. He found it appealing because of the colorful feathers near it's head. He tamed it and while riding it, discovered that the chocobo could fly extra fast as a special ability. BanePig the Pig In the first episode of the new Ultra Modded Survival Series, Jordan found a pig affected by the hat mod. The pig had a bane mask, which Jordan found amusing. He spared BanePig because of his cool mask and went on to kill a different pig instead. Cherry the Girlfriend Jordan found an ancient dried spawn egg for the girlfriend in a live-stream. He spawned her in episode 11 of Ultra Modded Survival and won her love with roses. He then took her back to his new home "Carrie's Castle" and that is her current location. Jordan renamed her to Cherry by popular demand and she now resides in the new base. On episode 27 Jordan decided to take a trip to the rainbow ant dimension and brought Cherry along with him. She was a great asset as she was able to fight and kill mobs with the amethyst sword and had hilarious voice lines, but sadly the amount of robots and mobs there were too overwhelming and although Jordan tried to keep her alive, her demise was inevitable. Jordan has a new girlfriend named Sherry. Sperry the Dragon In episode 12 of Ultra Modded Survival, Jordan spawned this baby dragon and tamed it with raw beef. Jordan was delighted to find that the baby dragon could fly and keep up with him in bat morph form. However, the baby dragon was thought to have died of suffocation while attempting to follow Jordan into the Brown Ant Dimension, along with Carrie. On a livestream, Jordan traveled back to his old base and found the baby dragon whom he believed had died along with Carrie. He renamed him to Sperry and he now resides in the new base. During Episode 37, Sperry mysteriously disappeared from the base, unknown to Jordan. During a livestream, Jordan figured out that he had gone through the portal gun warp. When Jordan tried to fly him back, Sperry went on a rampage and shot fireballs everywhere, even after being nerfed a second time. Jordan eventually got him under control and put him in a ravine, but not before part of the newly built bridges of Carries's Castle burned down. Jordan was very upset, but decided to give Sperry one more chance. Interestingly, this rampage was posted on April Fool's Day. In episode 40, Jordan brought him to the Unstable Ant Dimension due to viewer request. Sperry attempted to fight a Nightmare with 500 health, but Jordan had to intervene because Sperry was brought down to almost half health. A smaller one ambushed Sperry later and got him under half health before Jordan killed it. Jordan attempted to bring Sperry back to the Castle, but it did not work. During a livestream, Jordan got Sperry back to the castle with a Safari Net. Sperry mysteriously disappeared in episode 95. Littlefoot the Camarasaurus In episode 18 of Ultra Modded Survival, Jordan entered the Red Ant Dimension and was met by many hostile dinosaurs. After exploration Jordan found Littlefoot being attacked by said dinosaurs. Jordan saved him, and tamed him with an apple. Littlefoot resided by the sound muffler in Carrie's Castle 2.0. In the finale of ultra modded survival, Littlefoot died when Jordan Nuked Carrie's Castle. Littlefoot is the Camarasaurus from the Land Before Time franchise. Stinky In Episode 40 of Ultra Modded Survival, Jordan tamed a Stinky in the Unstable Ant Dimension. However,it seems to have either died or gone missing during the battle with the 500 Health Nightmare that brought Sperry down to half health. Mr. Porkingtons the Classy Pig While killing pigs for food in episode 42 of Ultra Modded Survival, Jordan stumbled upon a pig wearing a top hat and monocle. He apologized for killing him, stating that he was a classy pig that will always be remembered for his eloquence and few Nobel prizes he won before retiring. He named the pig Mr. Porkingtons, no doubt because Mr. Porkingtons is a very fancy name for a pig. Sherry the Girlfriend She was thought to be lost in the crystal dimension, but with the help of the comments section on the video, different people aided Jordan by giving him the coordinates that he didn't notice in the video. He was able to locate Sherry, and bring her back to Carrie's Castle. That is where she is currently residing. In the finale livestream, she got radiation poisoning when Jordan Nuked Carrie's Castle. Prince Harry and Prince Perry in Episode 66 of Jordan's Ultra Modded Survival, Jordan killed the king and got various loot from many mods, as well as the prince spawned, the Prince ran away, in episode 67, Jordan found out it was auto tamed and caught him in a safari net and brought him back to Carrie's castle V2.0, after Killing Mobzilla 2.0 from the fight with the king, the prince now follows Jordan as the prince can't sit down. In a later episode, Jordan realized he already had a prince spawn egg which he had acquired at one of the dungeons in the rainbow ant dimension. He spawned him and now there's two princes which after popular vote, were named Prince Harry after the actual prince of England and Prince Perry. They are both now his companions. Jordan Later realized that they were in safari nets. Dairy the Cow In episode 3 of Jordan's Super Modded Survival, he found a cow near his house, he decided to bring her there. In the next episode, he dubbed thee Dairy the Cow, in his most recent Episode, he returned home to find Dairy disappeared, She was re-found and lives in his temporary base.. Chester the Pig In Mianite, Jordan found a pig in his house stuck in a chest. Jordan named him Chester the pig. He died due TheSyndicatProject visiting Jordan's house and killing the pig. Sheep Hater Is a wolf that Jordan encountered at Episode 8 of his series Super Modded Survival, when Jordan met him, he was trying to slay his nemesis "Sheep" but is unable to because he was at the top of a tree, Jordan supposedly tried to help him by slaying out "Sheep", afterwards he then pledged his life to Jordan, unfortunately, when Jordan was exploring, Sheep hater was no where to be found, now he is assumed dead. Antagonists Jungle Stegosaurus the Jungle Dramacryx The main antagonists of Jordan's modded series. After many attempts to kill Jordan, they were described as a nuisance by Jordan; interrupting his intros, falling down on top of him and almost killing him sometimes. They would almost be in every episode of the modded series. They were given the name "Jungle Stegosaurus" due to the fact they resembled Stegosaurs but actually looked more like Dimetrodons. Also, Jordan struggled to pronounce "Dramacryx". At first Jordan just found them patrolling the lobby of Jerry's tree but after many attacks, Jordan's hatred on them increased and increased. Jordan also mentioned the only good thing about uninstalling the divine RPG mod was that no more Jungle Stegosaurus were there to attack him. Land Shark Because Jordan wanted to get aqua pellets, he went on a seafood killing spree; killing mobs like crabs and more crabs. When Jordan tried to kill a shark, he almost got killed and had to retreat back to the shore. Much to his disbelief, the shark crawled up onto land and killed him. After many episodes of preparations, in Episode 33 of the modded series, Jordan finally killed Land Shark. To celebrate his victory in killing land shark, Jordan climbed up to the top of Jerry's Tree to the memorial area and placed his fin in a frame together with Jerry's Sword. Its fin was replaced with a shield when Hexxit started. Carrot the Kar-OT The Kar-OT is a boss that can be spawned in the Augite dimension in the Divine RPG mod. After Jordan killed him, Carrot exploded and a bunch of angry bunnies emerged. Harry Potter the Pig Mage Pig mages are pigmen with testificate bodies that roam around the nether. Because of their ability to shoot fireballs and their wizard like behaviour, Jordan named a specific one "Harry Potter". He eventually killed him in Episode 12 of his Hexxit series. Your Ghast the Ur-Ghast The Ur-Ghast is a boss in the Hexxit series. Jordan beat the Ur-Ghast with a combination of arrows, swords, and grappling onto the Ghast's tentacles. Michelin Man the Mana Elemental Jordan named the mana elementals in his Ultra Modded Survival series after the michelin man, because of their appearance. He still battles them often. Cloud Shark Jordan encountered the cloud sharks in the Unstable Ant dimension. As soon as he started fighting them, he quickly found them to be both annoying and powerful. Jordan has stated that he actually prefers the Land Shark to the cloud sharks. These sharks still terrorize Jordan in that dimension. Creeper In Season Five, when Jordan is working on projects, Creepers consistently blow up and often destroy things when he least expects it. Things that the Creepers have blown up includes The bridge to Carrie's Castle, his ender lily farm/wheat farm (twice), the ME System and the uncrafting table beside it, and more recently, fences in his pig farm. Jordan has expressed severe dislike for Creepers in several videos in the series. Barry the Testificate In episode 57 of Jordan's Ultra Modded Survival series, Jordan hand picks an Earth Villager to colonize the moon alongside the recently discovered Alien Villagers. However the Alien Villagers proved to be quite hostile towards their Earth counterparts. One attempted to kill Barry by sucking out his oxygen by ways of telekinesis, only to be saved by Jordan via Safari net. Jordan soon decided the Earth Villagers could colonize the moon without their counterpart's assistance. Barry now resides in Jordan's Safari Ball as Jordan tries to think of a way to colonize the testificates without the dangers of the hostile Moon mobs. The Queen In the new OreSpawn update, the queen was added. Jordan tried everything to defeat her, from using a copy of Prince Harry to even using the Tinker's Construct "Bane of Pigs". He then decided to trap her in a safari net and toss the net into lava. However, Jordan did an UMS encore due to the fact that many of his fans seemed unsatisfied with the series' finale. With many god apples and potions, he finally defeated the queen. Tree Spirits In Season 6, Jordan found many Ent-like creatures living near Dairy's outpost. They always throw him up in the air but fail to kill him as he always lands on a ledge. Goblins The Goblins that live near his home are always shooting him with purple magic. Jordan hates them a lot. They are constantly killing him in his modded survival. Eggwardo the chicken #1 ' He was found by Jordan on (modded) sky factory episode 5 titled: RIP :( https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Od09SlWvfy8 Jordan was punching mobs in his grinder when suddenly POP! A chicken with half a heart came out. His theory is that it was part of some jockey. Jordan chose the name when he read it in the stream chat. Eggwardo always came close to falling off the edge of Jordan's sky island, which did make Jordan pretty nervous. So later that day Eggwardo was waiting at the door of Jordan's house Jordan was very happy. As soon as Jordan opened the door Eggwardo bolted into the room. Jordan didn't have time to talk to Eggwardo all day so eventually he left his house to go and build. When he was done building an area for other animals to spawn he had to come inside for a stone barrel to make obsidian. The chat was curious and so was Jordan. WHERE WAS EGGWARDO! Jordan looked and looked and looked but there was no sign. Jordan had thought he closed both doors. What could've happened to poor Eggwardo? The minecraft world may never know.... Sky Den Sky Den is a series done by Jordan. It is a version of Skyblock that has more stuff in it along with so-called "villagers" and with different islands, which can be reached by building bridges to them. Friends Howie the Cowie (Status: Alive) Pup (Status: Alive due to respawning) Zane the Trollmaster (Status: Alive due to respawning) Trials Evolution/Fusion/Rising Jordan has lately been doing a series on Trials Fusion and Trials Rising with his friend Nick (NFENvids). He has also done Trials Evolution, however after the release of Trials Fusion, he permanently moved to Fusion, and upon the release of Rising, has added that to his Trials videos as well. Jordan has stopped uploading Trials videos to his main channel and instead uploads them to CaptainSparklez2. Quotes Catchphrases * "Get wrecked, kid!" * "Wrecked, and a half!" * "Get wrecked, son!" * "See ya, bud!" * "Donezo'd!" * "It's definitely yer boi!" * "STOP IT." * "What is this?!" * "We could all be friends!" * "Don't do it!" * "God''dam''mit!" * "In a world where..." * "That's gnarly!" * "Mistakes were made." * "It wouldn't be an episode of Ultra Modded survival without some facepalms." * "TNT Ready! Creeper Down!" * "That's Gnarbuckle" * (with possibly British accent ) "Bit ah Lag' * "Uhhh, puttit on da pizzah" * "Jardon, you fool!" * "Panda Boys!" * "Should we Donk?" * "Guys I'm not that short" Mianite One of the more recent series Jordan has done is a new series on Minecraft with fellow YouTubers called Mianite in May 2014. This series is done with JerichoAFK, OMGitsfirefoxx, TheSyndicateProject, 16bitdec, OpTic_Nadeshot, Champwan, and a few others including Pirates and the Wizards of Mianite. It contains elements of story, mostly revolving around the three 'Gods' of the world: Mianite, Dianite, and Lady_Ianite. This series is a livestreamed series on Twitch, livestreamed every day at 6pm UK time, 12pm PST and 3pm EST. The streams are recorded by them and uploaded to YouTube usually the day after 2 hours before the stream for the day starts. This series is massively popular, with an average of 25,000-50,000 live viewers every day, and about 40,000-80,000 live viewers every Saturday/Sunday due to this thing called 'The Purge' they do every weekend. In Mianite, they do adventures and such and have fun overall. They have also gotten many things trending on Twitter throughout the series, the last being #MianiteFinale. During the series, Tom had reached a whopping 100,000 viewers on one stream for Mianite. Season 1 finished on November nineteenth with Dianite being killed, Lady_Ianite being found and Captain_Capsize dying. It finished with the four jumping into the void. Season 2 continued on February second with many more adventures taking place. It finished on June twenty-ninth for a season break. Trinity Island After the season finale of Mianite, the group quickly made a new series called "''Trinity Island" with fellow Mianite stars JerichoAFK, OMGitsfirefoxx, and TheSyndicateProject, which takes the place of Mianite for the between-season break. Trinity Island is basically hardcore on survival island where the goal is to kill the Ender Dragon, the Wither and the Elder Guardians. If they die, it's all over, which means that if someone dies, they get kicked and banned from the server. The series recently ended with Sparklez taking the win. Jericho died first on Episode 3 by a creeper, followed by Firefoxx dying on Episode 23 by a Guardian. The last episode shows Syndicate and Sparkles battling it out to be the ultimate Trinity champion. Sparkles defeated Syndicate in the 1v1 and took the win. Deaths * Tucker (Episode 3) Whilst the rest of the group were above ground, Tucker went down to the mine for resources, only for a creeper to fall down from the ceiling through a single hole and explode, killing Tucker in the process. Tucker's animation of his own death can be found here. * Sonja (Episode 23) The three remaining survivors ventured into the Ocean Temple to slay the guardians but Sonja got overwhelmed and died to the numerous guardians. * Tom (Episode 32) Tom died on the last episode of Trinity Island from a 1v1 battle with CaptainSparklez to see who would be the ultimate champion of Trinity Island. This is after they defeated all 3 bosses. Sparklez is the last remaining player of Trinity Island, and is deemed the champion. List Of Subscriber Milestones '''Note the following dates are according to SocialBlade.com the dates may vary by about 1 day, and if you live outside of North America the dates may vary by up to 2 days due to the Time Zone Difference. *1 Million Subscribers: April 20, 2012. *2 Million Subscribers: November 6, 2012. *3 Million Subscribers: February 27, 2013. *4 Million Subscribers: June 2, 2013. *5 Million Subscribers: July 30, 2013. *6 Million Subscribers: November 20, 2013. *7 Million Subscribers: February 28, 2014. *8 Million Subscribers: September 6, 2014. *9 Million Subscribers: December 25, 2015. *10 Million Subscribers: July 29, 2017. List Of Video View Milestones *1 Billion Video Views: August 29, 2013. *2 Billion Video Views: December 7, 2015. *3 Billion Video Views: October 13, 2017. Trivia *Due to the copyright claims on Minecraft Style, Jordan has decided to only do original music from now on despite popular request to stick with parodies. He has changed "Revenge" and "TNT" to have original song lyrics, making "Fallen Kingdom" and "Minecraft Style" the only 2 non-original songs left. *Lemon Poppy-seed muffins are one of his favorite types of muffin. *Jordan Supposedly only wears a black/grey shirt and green basketball shorts, although there have been many instances where he has been caught "out of dress code". *Jordan has also voiced over the Lego Minecraft Commercial. *On Jordan's birthday, in a mianite pre-stream he exceeded 200 Twitch subscribers in half an hour. *He made his own mobile game called "Fortress Fury". **It was originally called "Fortress Fallout", but was changed due to copyright claims from the Fallout series, despite it lacking any similarities. *Jordan used to ride unicycles and skateboards he still loves them both (skateboarding more so) *Everytime Parker_Games is Cheating in a Mineplex Game (Mostly Hunger Games), CaptainSparklez is mentioned in this quote by Fans"I AM REPORTING TO CAPTAINSPARKLEZ". *On one of the the Mineplex server's games, titled "Castle Siege", the knight's team's objective is to protect King Sparklez. *Jordan is one of those YouTubers that has been seen on TV before. *He voiced his own character in Minecraft: Story Mode, along with other YouTubers such as stampylonghead, Stacyplays, LDShadowLady and DanTDM. *Jordan is the only YouTuber to reach 10 million subscribers over 20 times, by going below and back above 10 million subscribers many times throughout 2018. *He is one of 500 people accepted to buy the 2017 Ford GT. *Jordan has stated that his "signature green shorts and black shirts" came from when in high school he needed to buy a pair for gym and tennis. *He met James Rallison from TheOdd1sOut titled "I Got To Meet CaptainSparklez (vidcon)" in 2016. Watch Mojo's "TopX" Series Top Ten Let's Play YouTube Channels - TopX Ep. 2 Jordan was ranked #8 in this episode. Top 10 YouTube Minecraft Channels - TopX Ep.35 Jordan was ranked #2 in this episode. de: CaptainSparklez This page was created on June 20, 2012 by Teenkar. Category:Users that joined in 2010 Category:Male YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:YouTube Vloggers Category:Gaming YouTubers Category:YouTube Musicians Category:YouTube Reactors Category:YouTube Animators Category:One Million Subscribers Category:Two Million Subscribers Category:Three Million Subscribers Category:Four Million Subscribers Category:Five Million Subscribers Category:Ten Million Subscribers Category:One Billion Views